notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormbeard Clan
The Stormbeards were one amongst several vassal houses of the Firebeards. They rose to become the greatest of these houses, even being considered a noble house, which means they were related to the royal bloodline. History The Stormbeards began with Khargôz son of Gwenras daughter of King Thrar II. He was a member of the noble dwarves in Nogrod during the First Age, and started his career as an advisor at the Council of Dunborim. Here he gained trust with the King and was later on rewarded his own keep known as Namfaldir on the eastern hills of the Ered Luin. His house prospered for a time, serving the King as military advisors and commanders, protecting the kingdom from threats beyond their eastern borders. At the end of the First Age, Thorgrim son of Bhalgrum were forced to evacuate their homeland due to the War of the Valar which obliterated all of northern Middle-earth. The Stormbeards were separated from the Firebeards and found refuge close to Mount Gundabad, in a stronghold known as Kalbaraz, built by remnants of an Ironfist rebellion known as the Ironbeards. The Ironbeards came from the east a couple centuries before seeking shelter amongst the Longbeards after losing multiple battles against the Ironfists. The reason behind their rebellion is unclear, but the Stormbeards believe that the Ironbeards felt disloyalty towards Durin's Folk through their King at the time and tried to overthrow him in order to replace him with an alternative leader. Stormbeards and Ironbeards formed their own society known as the Stormbeard Clan, and as time moved on, they had to expand because of overpopulation. Morgrim Wyrmbane son of Tharkon ventured further east alongside the Grey Mountains towards the Withered Heath and founded the halls of Nordinbad. Military The Stormbreakers are the proud, highly skilled and experienced dwarf warriors of this clan who's proven themselves hardened by battle through many conflicts. The rangers are their most unique and elite unit, exclusive to this particular clan, because of their mastery within navigation whom they've aquired through many skirmishes throughout the eastern ridge of the Blue Mountains and beyond unto the northern waste. Scouting for enemies and clearing out goblin camps with methods such as sabotage or straight up combat. ---- The navigational abilities of the Stormbreakers proved quite useful to the clan during the great sundering as they escaped their homeland southwards and through the barren wastelands until they found the Misty and Grey Mountains. Their evacuation costed them great losses during the dangerous and harsh environments, leaving few veterans of the military forces left once they reached Kalbaraz. So they sought to train new recruits after settling down. Thorgrim son of Bhalgrum united the two clans at Kalbaraz in the Grey Mountains by marriage with Lord Gimlin's daughter Gymmera. And the most demanding military unit at the time was defensive Ironguards that could protect the clan from goblins. So many Stormbeard dwarves started training as they had the most numbers to provide. Bloodline Rulers of the Stormbeards Lords of Namfaldir :1. Khargôz Stormbeard :2. Dwornic Stormbreaker :3. Kurgan Afnolzeth :4. Krumnik Stormfury :5. Bhalgrum Stormfury Warlords of Kalbaraz :1. Garmek Ironbeard :2. Gimlin Ironbeard :3. Thorgrim Stormforge :4. Thurgan Ironguard :5. Tharkon Khaznaeg :6. Gimbrek Stormbraid :7. Kurgan II :8. Kolgrím Ironbeard :9. Kurgan son of Kolgrím Lords of Nordinbad :1. Morgrim Wyrmbane :2. Thogron son of Morgrim :3. Magni Drakebeard :4. Thydan Magnison :5. Maldor the Old :6. Bhaldrak son of Maldor :7. Muradin Stormforge :8. Bernik the Wise :9. Gorin Greybeard :10. Nordri son of Gorin Dwarf-holds *Namfaldir (Second Age) *Kalbaraz (Second-Third Age) *Nordinbad (Second-Third Age) Category:Dwarves Category:Lindon Category:Clan Category:Grey mountains Category:Fanfic Category:Firebeards